fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Franky
Franky (フランキー, Furankī), originally from the South Blue which he left 32 years ago as a kid of four years of age, is the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a cyborg from Water 7 and was introduced in the story as the leader of the Franky Family, a group of ship dismantlers. He was originally named Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム, Kati Furamu) until he threw away his original name for his nickname per the request by Iceburg to hide his identity. Franky and his followers were originally introduced as antagonists of the Water 7 Arc against the Straw Hats until circumstances forced them to become allies. Per the request of the Franky Family, Franky was allowed to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream of creating and riding a ship capable of circum-navigating the world. He is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew. He is also the second member to have been a former antagonist (the first being Nico Robin). He has a bounty of 44,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Greg Ayres (English, young), Kazuki Yao (Japanese), Junko Noda (Japanese, young) As a direct result of the modifications that he conducted upon himself as well as years having spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, and street thug in Water 7, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet, making him the second-tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. His choice of clothing usually comprises of a speedo, which causes people to call him a pervert, and an open loud Hawaiian shirt with a large golden chain necklace around his neck. He also has a pair of sunglasses which he usually wears when things start to get serious. During the Straw Hats separation, after blowing up Vegapunk's laboratory, the skin was burned off of Franky's face. Franky's age is 34, height is 225cm (7'5½"), and birthday is March 9th. After the two year timeskip, Franky is first seen to have a hair in the style of a buzz cut, and later on, he reveals that his hair is now controllable and can change different styles instantly by pushing down on his nose for more than three seconds. He also has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on, making it seem more than likely that he has finally fashioned his metal endoskeleton to wrap around his entire body, and not just his visible front (since the initial operation to become BF-36 was done by himself, he could not do work on his own backside). His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but he also revealed that inside of his huge arms he still has his real normal-sized hands. He now appears to be wearing metal rigged suspenders. He has replaced his elbows with large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star retattooed being split by an edge. These new features house upgrades he gave himself during the last two years, but their true potential and ability has yet to be fully shown. He wears a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red speedo. He also does not wear a chain around his neck anymore. His timeskip age is 36, and height is 240cm (7'10½"). Gallery File:RD-Franky-Kleidung.jpg|Franky in Fairy One Piece Tail: Romance Dawn Remake. File:SA_franky.jpg|Franky's outfit in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. File:Frankyformal.png|Franky's Darjeeling tea mode. File:Oppw-franky.jpg|Franky in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **FullBuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Brook *Hatchan *Camie *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *unnamed parents *Sonia (wife) *Frannie (daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teech *Foxy *Rob Lucci *Gecko Moria *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou Abilities and Powers HISTORY Franky was the son of a pair of pirates in was ten years old his parents threw him out of the ship as punishment for offending the captain Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Shipwrights Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Martial Artists Category:South Blue Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Franky Family Category:Dismantlers Category:Bounty Hunters